combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Shad0wBlade's Beginner Guide to Combat Arms
Introduction If you are new to Combat Arms and are a little intimidated, this guide is designed to help you find your bearings. If you are a seasoned veteran, stop reading this. We are going to assume a few things: *You have already downloaded and installed the game. *You understand gaming terminology (particularly that of First-Person Shooters) *You understand that it is okay to be a newbie when you first start out. Everyone started as a noob at one point in their gaming career. Where to Begin Where to play When you are just starting out, it is HIGHLY recommended you play in the server specifically designated for newbie players (Jackson), although Jackson server is famous for being controlled by many hackers, VIP and pub, so caution is advised. This server has a rank cap of Private, so only lower level players can play here. That way, you are not being destroyed by experienced high ranks. This is a good place to experiment. Once you are more confident, try out the Bravo servers. Just keep in mind, that if you find yourself doing relatively well here, (1 - 1.25 KDR), do not be upset when you move up to higher servers and your KDR drops to a much lower level. What to play It is probably a good idea to just play Elimination first. You will have infinite respawns and you will not have to worry about too many tactical things (like for Capture the Flag or Search and Destroy). Fairly small maps are good for beginners because they have simple, straightforward layouts (ex. Junk Flea, Cold Seed, Death Room). Once you feel comfortable, try out some other modes. What weapons to get Primary Weapons Your default weapon is a M16A3 assault rifle. Not very powerful, mediocre stats. You'll probably want to get a better weapon. However, if you manage to become skilled at wielding the M16, you should be able use any other weapon well. (Note: the M16 has one of the highest headshot ratios in the game, this is a good weapon if you want to practice getting headshots). Newbie players should experiment to determine what weapon fits their playing style. Everyone plays differently. Experiment with assault rifles first because you will probably be using these weapons about 80% of the time. Every assault rifle has its own strengths and weaknesses. Picking up other people's weapons and trying them out is a good way to learn what guns work for you. An added benefit of having one favorite assault rifle is saving GP because you will not have to waste money on other guns. Recommended assault rifles: M4A1, K2, MK-16 SCAR-L After you have determined a favorite assault rifle, you can start experimenting with other classes of weapons. Submachine guns are an easy class to tryout (and are the second most popular class). Their portability allows for increased mobility (at the cost of some power). These are effective for close-quarter scenarios and scenarios in which speed is important. Recommended submachine guns: MP5A4, UMP, K1A, K7. The hardest class to pickup are Sniper Rifles because longer-range engagements take more skill. Practice! Secondary Weapons Unless you're playing a Pistols-Only round or you've run out of ammo, you will rarely have to pull out your sidearm. Your M92FS will serve your general needs for a backup weapon. However, if you are insistent on getting a more powerful sidearm, a good few to invest in are the USP, the M1911 MEU, or the G23. Again, it is a matter of preference. Melee Weapons Your knife is your best friend for closer-than-close quarters engagements. It will serve you well in a pinch. If you feel you need a better melee weapon, (for Melee-Only rounds perhaps) any of the other weapons are better than the standard-issue knife, but you might as well invest in a better gun. Other Weapons Standard issue grenades are sufficient for general purposes. Fragmentation grenades can be bounced around corners and doorways and explode after a short period (3-5 seconds) of time. The specialized grenades have specific niches (such as denying passage or screening) and are sometimes used offensively (such as the gas grenade or incendiary grenade). Take care not to kill yourself with any of these grenades. Mines are used mainly for defense or denying the enemy passage. Be careful when planting these as they do not discriminate between you, friend, or foe. The LAW is a small portable rocket-launcher capable of two-hit kills and splash damage. However, despite this, the rocket flies slowly, is easy to spot, and easily avoided. A lesser-known fact is that you can actually kill these rockets in flight. One shot with a sniper or 4 with a low damage assault rifle will do the trick. This weapon is usually not worth the money and effort to use with some exceptions: flushing campers/snipers and covering a narrow choke point. A well-placed shot can wipe out an entire group of enemy soldiers. Do not use this weapon unless you are skilled enough and know what you are doing. Otherwise, you'll be referred to as a LAW-noob. Other Notes *The only way to get better is to play. Practice makes perfect. *Do not accuse any one of hacking unless you have ample proof. More often than not, it was a lucky headshot or kill. When you are playing with better players, most of the time, those kills are legitimate. People are accused of hacking all the time (and there are some hackers out there) but some are skilled enough to pop your head with a no-scope assault rifle directly. So make sure you have the evidence to accuse a hacker; otherwise, you are probably pissing off some legit, skilled player. (Do not rage kick either, this is the most hated of all actions in the game, next to hack itself). *If you come upon an actual hacker, just leave the server. No point in stressing out over a cheater. *Don't be a jerk. People hate jerks. *If you are hosting a room, do not make the other players wait. They want to play. You want to play. So let's play. *Remember: Combat Arms is a game. Play responsibly. *Only issue a kick if you have got a few people behind you on it, or you are likely to be called a 'rage kicker' or a 'Noob', or some other name of the sort. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Guides